Adaptations of The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde
Adaptations The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde is a novella written by the Scottish author Robert Louis Stevenson and first published in 1886. It is about a London lawyer who investigates strange occurrences between his old friend, Dr. Henry Jekyll and the misanthropic Mr. Hyde. Since the 1880s dozens of stage and film adaptations have been produced, although there have been no major adaptations to date that remain faithful to the narrative structure of Stevenson's original. Most omit the figure of Utterson, telling the story from Jekyll's and Hyde's viewpoint and often having them played by the same actor, thus eliminating entirely the mystery aspect of the true identity of Hyde, which was the original's twist ending and not the basic premise it is today. Many adaptations also introduce a romantic element which does not exist in the original story. While Hyde is portrayed in the novella as an evil-looking man of diminutive height, many adaptations have taken liberties with the character's physical appearance, sometimes depicting him with bestial or monstrous features. There are over 123 film versions, not including stage and radio, as well as a number of parodies and imitations. Notable examples are listed below in chronological order. Stage * 1887, a play in four acts. Thomas Russell Sullivan's Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde opened in Boston in May 1887. The first serious theatrical rendering, it went on to tour Britain and ran for 20 years. It became forever linked with Richard Mansfield's performance; he continued playing the part until shortly before his death in 1907. Sullivan reworked the plot to centre around a domestic love interest. * 1888, a play in four acts. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde was written by John McKinney in collaboration with the actor Daniel E. Bandmann. It opened at Niblo's Garden in March 1887 with Bandmann in the title role. Later that year it competed directly with Sullivan's 1887 adaptation, when both opened in London within days of each other. * 1897, a play in four acts. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Or a Mis-Spent Life was written by Luella Forepaugh and George F. Fish for the repertory company at Forepaugh's Family Theatre in Philadelphia, where it debuted in March 1897. Published in 1904 by Samuel French, Inc. for use by other theatre companies. * 1900, a play in four acts. Unproduced adaptation by Marcel Schwob and Vance Thompson. * 1990, musical U.S. Jekyll & Hyde. Music by Frank Wildhorn, book and lyrics by Leslie Bricusse. Originally conceived for the stage by Steve Cuden and Frank Wildhorn. This musical features the song "This Is The Moment". * 1991, stage play, opened in London. Written by David Edgar for the Royal Shakespeare Company. The play is notable for its fidelity to the book's plot. * 1994, a musical for schools opened, Jekyll!, written by Alex Went, with music by John Moore, and directed by Peter Fanning. First performed at Shrewsbury School in 1994. The touring production at the 1995 Edinburgh Fringe was awarded a Fringe First for outstanding new drama. * 2009, a new theatrical adaptation by playwright Jeffrey Hatcher, for Tony Award-winning local Cincinnati Playhouse in the Park. * 2010, The Holden Kemble Theatre Company run a new adaptation titled The Scandalous Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde at the Edinburgh Festival and then a 31⁄2 week run at the Tabard Theatre in Chiswick, London. * 2012, Synetic Theater runs a critically acclaimed silent adaptation of Jekyll & Hyde featuring Alex Mills as Jekyll/Hyde, Peter Pereyra as Lanyon, and Brittany O'Grady as the Fiancée. * 2012, new version by Jonathan Holloway workshopped and premiered at The Courtyard Theatre, London, featuring Melody Roche as Jekyll, Charlie Allen as Utterson and Gary Blair as Enfield. * 2013, a version of the story presented by Flipping the Bird at the Edinburgh Fringe Festival, explores the unique twist of Jekyll as a woman, Doctor Tajemnica Jekyll, recently arrived in London from an unspecified foreign country, whose transformation to Edward Hyde came about as part of her desire to defy social boundaries. Utterson serves as her lover and lawyer, while she claims Hyde is her deformed nephew before admitting the truth. * 2013, Four of Swords staged an Arts Council England-funded adaptation of the story at Poltimore House, Devon. * 2016, Bangor English Dramatic Society will stage a version of 'A New Case of Jekyll and Hyde' at the Edinburgh Fringe Festival, transferring the story to a modern setting, dealing with how Mrs Elizabeth Jekyll helps her husband recover from post traumatic stress disorder, through making a serum and testing it on herself. This serum appears to lower inhibitions rather than explicitly releasing the darker side of the subject, with Elizabeth apparently more aggressive than other subjects as she drank alcohol shortly after consuming the serum, subsequently using smaller doses of it in drinks to make her associates- such as her friend Harriet Lanyon and psychiatrist Doctor Utterson- more suggestible to her commands. Movies * 1908, film USA, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Produced by William N. Selig. There are no known existing copies of this film. * 1910, film Denmark, Den skæbnesvangre Opfindelse da (US title: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde). Directed by August Blom and starring Alwin Neuß for the Nordisk Film company. There are no known existing copies of this film. * 1912, film USA, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. United States production based on Richard Mansfield's stage performance. Thanhouser Company. Starring James Cruze and Florence Labadie. * 1913, film USA, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Starring King Baggot and directed by Herbert Brenon. Distributed by The Universal Film Manufacturing Company, Incorporated, the precursor to Universal Studios. * 1914, film Germany, Ein seltsamer Fall. Starring Alwin Neuß and directed by Max Mack. * 1920, film USA, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. A famous silent film version, starring John Barrymore in a bravura performance. Plot follows the Sullivan version of 1887, with elements from The Picture of Dorian Gray. * 1920, film USA, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Directed by J. Charles Haydon. * 1920, film Germany, Der Januskopf (literally, The Janus-Head, Janus being a Roman God depicted with two faces). Directed by F. W. Murnau. An unauthorized version of Stevenson's story, disguised by changing the names to Dr. Warren and Mr. O'Connor. The dual roles were essayed by Conrad Veidt. The film is now lost. * 1931, film USA, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Known for its acting, visual symbolism, and special effects, it follows the Sullivan plot. Fredric March won the Academy Award for his portrayal. The technical secret of the transformation scenes was not revealed until after the director's death. * 1941, film U.S., Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. A remake of the 1931 movie, it stars Spencer Tracy, Ingrid Bergman, and Lana Turner. Unlike the 1931 version, this film uses what Christopher Frayling called "the movie pronunciation", /ˈdʒɛkəl/ JEK-əl, instead of the original /ˈdʒiːkəl/ JEE-kəl.[ * 1951, film U.S., The Son of Dr. Jekyll. Dr. Jekyll's illegitimate son Edward tries to recreate his father's formula to clear his father's name. * 1953, film U.S., Abbott and Costello Meet Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. A comedy starring Boris Karloff as Dr. Jekyll and an uncredited Eddie Parker (Karloff's stuntman) as Mr. Hyde. * 1957, film U.S., Daughter of Dr. Jekyll. A young woman discovers she's the daughter of Dr. Jekyll. This low-budget adaption includes the bizarre and unique feature of Mr. Hyde as a "human werewolf", who can only be destroyed by a stake through the heart, which is the traditional way of killing vampires, not werewolves. * 1959, film UK, The Ugly Duckling. A comedy film and the first of three adaptations of the story by Hammer Film Productions. It has nothing to do with the story of "The Ugly Duckling", despite its name. * 1960, film UK, The Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll (released in the US as House of Fright and Jekyll's Inferno). A lurid love triangle and explicit scenes of snakes, opium dens, rape, murder and bodies crashing through glass roofs. * 1963, film USA, The Nutty Professor. Directed by Jerry Lewis. This screwball comedy retains a thin connection to the original. Lewis reworks the Victorian polarised identity theme to the mid-20th century American dilemma of masculinity. * 1967, film India, Karutha Rathrikal (Dark Nights). A thriller, it was the first science fiction film in Malayalam, the language in which it was made. * 1971, film UK, Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde. Starring Ralph Bates as Jekyll and Martine Beswick as Hyde. The earliest work to show Jekyll transform into a beautiful woman. The film notably recasts Jekyll from a kind, well-intentioned man into Jack the Ripper, who uses Sister Hyde as a disguise to carry out his murders. Jekyll also employs the services of Burke and Hare. * 1971, film UK, I, Monster. Starring Christopher Lee in the Jekyll and Hyde role and Peter Cushing as Utterson. Recasts Jekyll (with a name change to Dr. Charles Marlowe/Mr. Edward Blake) as a 1906 Freudian psychotherapist. Retains some of Stevenson's original plot and dialogue. * 1972, film Spain, Dr. Jekyll y el Hombre Lobo, a Paul Naschy film in his long-running series pits Dr. Jekyll against a werewolf. * 1976, film U.S. Dr. Black, Mr. Hyde, a blaxploitation version by William Crain starring Bernie Casey as Dr Henry Pride and Rosalind Cash. * 1981, film France, Docteur Jekyll et les femmes with Udo Kier. * 1982 film U.S., Jekyll and Hyde... Together Again, a campy satire with Mark Blankfield as Jekyll who experiments with a "drug to replace all surgery" which is inadvertently mixed with an unknown substance. * 1985, film USSR, with Innokenty Smoktunovsky in title role. * 1989, film U.S., Edge of Sanity, a low-budget adaptation with Anthony Perkins as a Jekyll, whose experiments with synthetic cocaine transform him into Hyde, who is also Jack the Ripper. * 1994, film U.S., The Pagemaster, a mix of animation and live action, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde appear as the movie's first villain (voiced by Leonard Nimoy). * 1995, film U.S., Dr. Jekyll and Ms. Hyde, in which a descendant of Dr. Jekyll creates a variant of his ancestor's potion that turns him into a woman. * 1996, film U.S., Mary Reilly. Starring Julia Roberts and John Malkovich and based on the 1990 novel of the same name by Valerie Martin. * 2006, film U.S., The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, set in modern times instead of Victorian England. * 2006, film Canada, Jekyll + Hyde. Starring Bryan Fisher as Henry "J" Jekyll and Bree Turner as Utterson. Two medical students set out to create a drug derived from ecstasy that would enhance and change their personalities. * 2008, film U.S., Igor. Jaclyn (Jennifer Coolidge) stars as the henchman of Dr. Schadenfreude (Eddie Izzard), turning into Heidi to spy on Schadenfreude's competition. * 2017, film France, Madame Hyde. Marie Géquil and Madame Hyde were played by Isabelle Huppert. Radio * 1932, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Available for download at:. 52 fifteen-minute episodes, likely to have been broadcast weekly over one year. Further details unknown. * 1945, "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde", The Weird Circle program episode * 1948, "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde", NBC Favorite Story program episode hosted by Ronald Colman, starring William Conrad and selected by Alfred Hitchcock * 1949, "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde", CBS Bookshelf of the World program episode * 1952, "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde", NBC Presents: Short Story program episode (transcribed but never aired) * 1954, "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde", NBC Theatre Royal program episode hosted by and starring Laurence Olivier * 1974, "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde", CBS Radio Mystery Theater program episode hosted by E. G. Marshall and starring Kevin McCarthy * 1985, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, BBC Radio 4 dramatization with Michael Aldridge as Jekyll, James Bryce as Hyde and Bernard Hepton as Utterson * 1997, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, BBC Radio 4 dramatization with Alexander Morton as Jekyll/Hyde and David Tennant * 2007, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, BBC Radio 4 Saturday Drama with Adam Godley as Jekyll/Hyde and Christine Kavanagh as Mrs. Utterson. * 2012, BBC Radio Scotland crime drama, The Strange Case of Dr. Hyde, a four-part reworking of the Stevenson story written by Chris Dolan set in modern-day Edinburgh. Detective Inspector Newman (David Rintoul), assisted by Detective Constable Lanyon (Kenny Blyth), is investigating a series of mutilation murders and seeks the help of eccentric pathologist Dr. Hyde (Jimmy Chisholm), becoming involved along the way with solicitor Jane Poole (Wendy Seager). * 2016, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, BBC Radio 4 BBC Drama with Stuart McQuarrie as Jekyll, John Dougall as Hyde and Madeleine Worrall as Lorna Utterson. This version is presented as a speculative version of what the original Jekyll & Hyde would have been like before Stevenson edited it based on his wife's objections, and introduces the twist of a third identity for Jekyll in the form of George Denman, intended to represent all the most positive aspects of Jekyll's character, only for Denman to regress to Hyde when he loses his temper. Television * 1955, Season 1 Episode of CBS's live CLIMAX! drama program starring Michael Rennie. Hosted by Bill Lundigan, this episode was originally aired on 28 July 1955 (Season 1 Episode 34). The story was adapted for television by Gore Vidal. * 1959, made-for-TV film France, The Testament of Dr. Cordelier. A modern adaptation of Stevenson's novel, it stars Jean-Louis Barrault, Teddy Bilis, and Michel Vitold. * 1968, TV U.S. and Canada, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Starring Jack Palance, directed by Charles Jarrott and produced by Dan Curtis of Dark Shadows fame. Nominated for several Emmy awards, it follows Hyde on sexual conquests and hack and slash murders. The TV-movie aired on CBC in Canada on 3 January 1968; and on ABC in the US on 7 January. * 1973, TV U.S. and England, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, a musical made-for-TV version starring Kirk Douglas in one of his few singing roles. No relation to the later musical version, the songs for this one were by Lionel Bart, who wrote Oliver. Directed by David Winters. * 1981, TV, UK, Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, a BBC adaptation directed by Alastair Reid with David Hemmings in the title roles. This version turns the convention of the (performed) role upside down, with Hemmings appearing in heavy make-up as Jekyll, and with less makeup as a debonair, man-about-town Hyde. This version also gives a twist to the usual ending when Jekyll's body turns into Mr. Hyde upon his death. * 1986, animated Australian telefilm, with John Ewart as Utterson, made by the Burbank production company. * 1989, TV U.S., with Laura Dern and Anthony Andrews in the dual role. This version was adapted by J. Michael Straczynski. Broadcast as episode 3 of the horror anthology series Nightmare Classics. * 1990, TV U.S., Jekyll & Hyde, a made-for-television film starring Michael Caine in the title roles. Added to the story is Jekyll's sister-in-law character (Cheryl Ladd), who is raped by Hyde. * 1999, TV film USA. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde starring Adam Baldwin. In this modern-day re-imagining, plastic surgeon Henry Jekyll learns ancient Chinese herbal medicine to give himself superhuman powers, which he uses to exact revenge for his wife's murder. Francis Ford Coppola produced. * 2002, TV film UK Dr. Jekyll And Mr. Hyde starring John Hannah as both characters, with body language and wardrobe the only distinction between the appearance of the two. The narrative is chronologically disjointed, beginning with the end of the story then returning to the beginning via narrated flashbacks with the occasional brief glimpse of the reading of Jekyll's confession by Utterson. * 2007, TV serial UK, Jekyll. A six-part BBC serial, aired from 16 June 2007, starring James Nesbitt as Tom Jackman, a modern Jekyll whose Hyde wreaks havoc in modern London. * 2008, TV film. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, starring Dougray Scott, Tom Skerritt, and Krista Bridges. * 2013, TV U.S., Do No Harm, an NBC series. This is a contemporary take on the story, with actor Steven Pasquale in dual roles as Dr. Jason Cole/Ian Price. Cole is a successful neurosurgeon who has long been able to suppress Price, his evil, alternate personality with an experimental drug. However, Price develops an immunity to the drug and subsequently wreaks havoc on Cole's life, when in control. * 2015, TV UK, Jekyll & Hyde a "superhero-themed" 10-episode series, produced by ITV Studios for ITV, being filmed between February and July 2015. Beginning on 25 October 2015, the series takes place in the 1930s and centred around Robert Jekyll, the grandson of Henry Jekyll, who has inherited his grandfather's curse to become Mr. Hyde when angry, but could keep this from happening by taking special tablets. In the course of the series, Robert finds himself caught between MIO, a British organisation created to hunt the supernatural, and the ruthless Tenebrae, an organisation that seeks to use the supernatural for power, as well as his own attempts to control the Hyde within him by researching his family history, finding his long-hidden grandmother and previously-unknown sister (who has a Hyde of her own). * 2015, TV film. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, starring Gianni Capaldi, Shaun Paul Piccinino and Mickey Rooney in his final role. * 2015, South Korean television romance-thriller series, Hyde, Jekyll, Me, starring Hyun Bin as both Hyde and Jekyll, renamed Seo-jin and Robin. In this version, Hyde is the main personality, while Jekyll is the new personality created by an accident. Music * The Who released the song "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" as the B side of the singles "Magic Bus" and "Call Me Lightning" and on the album Magic Bus: The Who on Tour. They also released the Jekyll-Hyde allegorical "Doctor Jimmy" (with the refrain "Dr. Jimmy and Mr. Jim") on the album Quadrophenia, the latter of which is regarding split personality. * Serge Gainsbourg wrote and released the song "Docteur Jekyll et Monsieur Hyde" on his 1968 album with Brigitte Bardot, Bonnie and Clyde. * Men At Work released the song "Dr. Heckyll & Mr. Jive" on their album Cargo. * The Damned released a song titled "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" on their 1980 release The Black Album. * Korean boyband VIXX released their first Mini-Album (HYDE) and first Repackage (Jekyll) based on the book. * Halestorm released the song "Mz. Hyde" on their album The Strange Case Of.... * Petra released the song "Jekyll and Hyde" as the first track of their 2003 album of the same name. * Figure released the song "Mr. Hyde" on the album Monsters of Drumstep vol 2 in 2011. * Jekyll + Hyde is the fourth major-label studio album by the Zac Brown Band, released on 28 April 2015. * Metalcore band Ice Nine Kills released the song "Me, Myself and Hyde" as a single on 19 February 2015. * Five Finger Death Punch released a song "Jekyll And Hyde" on their 2015 album Got Your Six. * Christian artist Jonathan Thulin released a song called "Jekyll and Hyde" on his album Science Fiction. * Jekyll Or Hyde is a song that appears on the progressive metal album Static Impulse by James LaBrie. * "Jekyll and Hyde" appears on the 2001 Judas Priest album Demolition. Book * 1890, The Untold Sequel of the Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde by Frances H. Little is a 're-telling' of the story based on the idea that Edward Hyde was an actual person, a former actor whom Jekyll had met in America and brought to London, and not the alter-ego of Henry Jekyll. Told from the perspective first of Utterson and then of Hyde, the story recounts Hyde murdering first Sir Danvers Carew in an opium-induced fit of rage, then Jekyll for the inheritance stated in Jekyll's will, and finally hiding Jekyll's body in a secret room in Jekyll's house. Hyde finally tricks Lanyon with a false transformation before committing suicide as in Stevenson's book. * 1979, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Holmes, by Loren D. Estleman, is a 'retelling' of the story based on the idea that Utterson hired Sherlock Holmes to investigate Hyde's connection to Jekyll in the belief that Hyde is a blackmailer. The novel is written in a manner that suggests it was essentially taking place 'behind the scenes' of the familiar storyline, with Utterson hiring Holmes to investigate the apparent blackmail and the Queen herself later asking Holmes to investigate the death of Sir Danvers. The story culminates with Holmes and Watson confronting Hyde just as he consumes the last sample of the potion to turn back into Jekyll, Jekyll telling them his story before forcing Holmes to kill him as he recognizes that Hyde will never commit suicide. In the novel's final chapter, Holmes shares the story with Robert Louis Stevenson, but asks that Stevenson leave Holmes and Watson out of his version of the story to prevent anyone realizing that it is a chronicle of real events and to avoid facing the legal issue of Holmes killing Jekyll even if in self-defence. * 1990, Robert Bloch's The Jekyll Legacy acts as a sequel to the novel, in which Hester Lane, a reporter from Canada, discovers that she's Jekyll's heir. However, someone is continuing Jekyll's experiments. The novel takes an even more sinister turn as Jekyll's butler Poole and Mr. Utterson are bludgeoned to death. * 2001, Ludovic Debeurme's Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde illustrated edition adapted for young readers. * The Robert Swindells book Jacqueline Hyde concerns the protagonist's struggle with her 'Hyde' after smelling a bottle, the contents of which releases her bad side. * The 2014 Daniel Levine book, Hyde, acts as the original book's companion, telling it from Hyde's perspective, adding new elements to the plot Appearances in other fiction * Mad Monster Party?, a 1967 American animated comedy film, features Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde as guests at a party thrown by Baron Boris von Frankenstein. * A "Jekyll and Hyde" character was a part of the "1970 Parallel Time" storyline (March 27, 1970 - July 17, 1970) of the ABC daytime serial Dark Shadows, where Dr. Cyrus Longworth (played by Christopher Pennock) creates a formula that turns him into the dark-haired, mustachioed and totally evil "John Yaeger" (also played by Pennock). * Mad, Mad, Mad Monsters, a 1972 American animated "prequel of sorts" to Mad Monster Party?. Dr. Jekyll appears only twice briefly in the story and is not mentioned by name until the second time at the end, where he drinks his potion and changes into Mr. Hyde. * 1988, video game, Dr. Jekyll and Mr Hyde for the NES, created by Toho. Considered one of worst video games ever made. * 1990 novel Mary Reilly by Valerie Martin, a reworking of Stevenson's plot, told from the viewpoint of a maid in Jekyll's household, named Mary Reilly in this novel. * 1993, animated film, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Mr. Hyde appears as one of the citizens of Halloween Town. Only seen in his "Hyde" form, he keeps two smaller versions of himself underneath his hat. * 1994, movie U.S., The Pagemaster, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde play as supporting characters, both voiced by Leonard Nimoy, Hyde threatening the main characters before they drop him down a pit. * 2001, video game, Jekyll and Hyde for Windows platform, created by Cryo Interactive. * 2003, film The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, adapted from Alan Moore's eponymous comic book series. The film adaptation stars Jason Flemyng as both Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, the latter using prosthetic makeup. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde are employed by The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen to combat The Fantom. The version of Hyde depicted in both comic and movie bears more resemblance to the Hulk than the malevolent dwarf of the novel, possessing great strength and size. As in the comic book on which it is based, this is attributed to Hyde "growing, free from boundaries, free from limitations" (Although the film version is still dependent on Jekyll drinking the serum to transform rather than Hyde no longer requiring the potion to manifest). * 2004, film Van Helsing. Robbie Coltrane provides the voice of a CGI animated Mr. Hyde, who Van Helsing unintentionally kills at the cathedral of Notre Dame when pursuing him through Paris. Like in The League of Extraordinary Gentleman, Mr. Hyde is also portrayed as a large, hulking brute. When Hyde dies, he transforms back into Dr. Jekyll. * 2008, animated film, Igor: a major character is Jacqueline and Heidi. * 2010, television series, Sanctuary, the character Adam Worth's story was stolen by a former friend and retold under the "fictional" title of the Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Adam's psychological disorder is one of "split personality" at a time before modern psychiatry. * 2012, Sony Pictures animated film, Hotel Transylvania, Mr. Hyde can be seen as one of the monsters in Hotel Transylvania. This version has an underbite, has pale yellow skin, and wears a suit and a top hat. * 2014, In Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Blue & Silver, a light novel series based on the original drafts of Fate/stay night, Dr. Jekyll appears as the Servant of the Berserker class, portrayed as a gentle and good looking young man. His Noble Phantasm allows him to transform into Mr. Hyde. * 2016, TV UK. Penny Dreadful season 3, with Shazad Latif as Dr. Henry Jekyll. Here, Jekyll is an old medical school friend of Victor Frankenstein's, who once schemed with him to upend the medical establishment. He comes to Victor's aid after the latter has lost control of his creations. * 2016, TV U.S., Once Upon a Time season 5 and 6, with Hank Harris as Dr. Jekyll and Sam Witwer as Mr. Hyde. In this version, Rumplestiltskin helps Dr. Jekyll to create his formula, hoping to benefit from Dr. Jekyll's work. Dr. Jekyll still has evil tendencies at times, and Hyde can be nice. The characters separate and appear in the present day. * In season 10 of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, the serial killer Charles DiMesa aka Dr. Jekyll is active. * In Power Rangers Dino Super Charge, the name of the character Heckyl refers to Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde because he has a split personality and shares a body with Snide. * 2017, Russell Crowe plays Dr. Jekyll(and Mr. Hyde) in The Mummy, which is the first installment in the Dark Universe and is a role which will be elaborated on in further films within the series. * An dating sim app by game company NTT Solmare titled "Guard me, Sherlock" Has a version of Jekyll and Hyde, both characters were created in 2018. In this adaptation, however, they are not the same person, and are instead brothers, Jekyll being the elder. And, unlike many adaptations, Hyde is not depicted as monstrous and instead appears as a normal brown haired, blue eyed male with a scar across his face. Both Jekyll and Hyde are not potential romance options as of now. Spoofs and parodies * Dr. Pyckle and Mr. Pryde, a 1924 silent, black-and-white comedy film starring Stan Laurel in a solo film appearance and directed by Percy Pembroke. A parody in which the Hyde character Mr. Pride is more of a compulsive prankster than evil. * The Impatient Patient, a 1942 Looney Tunes Daffy Duck cartoon where, suffering from hiccups, he ends up meeting a Dr. Jerkyl while trying to deliver a telegram to someone named "Chloe". * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Mouse, a 1947 Tom and Jerry cartoon. * Motor Mania, a 1950 Goofy cartoon in which he transforms into a Mr. Hyde-type split personality. * The Prize Pest, a 1951 Looney Tunes Daffy Duck and Porky Pig cartoon where Daffy adopts a "Jekyll and Hyde routine" split personality in order to scare Porky Pig. * Abbott and Costello Meet Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, a 1953 horror comedy film starring the comedy team of Abbott and Costello and Boris Karloff as Jekyll, with an uncredited Eddie Parker as Hyde. * Dr. Jerkyl's Hide, a 1954 Looney Tunes cartoon featuring Sylvester, Alfie and Chester * Hyde and Hare, a 1955 Looney Tunes Bugs Bunny cartoon. * Hyde and Go Tweet, a 1960 Looney Tunes cartoon featuring Sylvester and Tweety, with the bird as the dual character. * Sicque! Sicque! Sicque!, the ninth episode of The Inspector animated film series. It was produced in 1966 and features Deux-Deux drinking a green potion from a test tube and constantly changing into a huge, ugly, green monster when the Inspector is not looking. The monster Deux-Deux becomes keeps shooting and stomping on the Inspector. * "Nowhere to Hyde," the 12 September 1970, episode of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! in which the ghost of Mr. Hyde is committing jewelry store robberies and one of the suspects is a descendant of Dr. Jekyll. * The Jerry Lewis version of The Nutty Professor shows the schlemiel academic turn into a suave lady killer by drinking his potion. * The Adult Version of Jeyll & Hide, 1972 "underground" erotic film starring John Barnum as "Dr. Leeder" who finds and uses Jekyll's diary and formula, turning him into "Miss Hyde" (Jane Tsentas) * Dr. Heckyl and Mr. Hype, 1980 film starring Oliver Reed, in which a kindly but hideous doctor develops a potion that turns him into a suave, but evil, man of the world. * Dottor Jekyll e gentile signora, 1980 Italian comedy film starring Paolo Villaggio and Edwige Fenech * Jekyll and Hyde... Together Again, 1982, starring Mark Blankfield. * Wondergran Meets Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hide, on the first episode of Season 12 of The Benny Hill Show. Produced in 1981, Benny Hill is as surgeon Dr. Jackal who, unable to have a proper meal and drinking a mix of chemicals to assuage his hunger, changes into the evil monster Mr. Hide. * "Nasty Stuff", 1984 episode of claymation series The Trap Door * "Dr. Jekyll & Mr. McDuck", 1987 episode of Disney's DuckTales * Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf, a 1988 comedy film, features a race between a number of classic Hollywood inspired monsters including "Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Snyde." * Dr. Jekyll and Ms. Hyde, 1995 comedy film starring Tim Daly, Sean Young and Lysette Anthony * "Bubba Hyde", a 1995 song by Diamond Rio. The video starred Jm J. Bullock playing Barney Jekyll and Bubba Hyde. * Julia Jekyll and Harriet Hyde, a 1995 British children's television series which aired on BBC One * Jekyll and Heidi, a 1999 book in the Goosebumps series * Dr Jekyll i Mr Hyde według Wytwórni A'YoY – Polish movie from 1999 * Dr. Jekyll and Mistress Hyde, 2003 direct-to-DVD erotic film starring Julian Wells as "Dr. Jackie Stevenson/Heidi Hyde" * "The Strange Case of Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly", which appeared as part of the Veggie Tales 2004 video A Snoodle's Tale * Jacqueline Hyde, 2005 direct-to-DVD erotic film starring Gabriella Hall as the normal "Jackie Hyde" and Blythe Metz as her "Jacqueline Hyde" counterpart * "Mrs Hyde", 2005 song by the Italian rock noir band Belladonna * The Phineas and Ferb episode "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" features the villain Dr. Jekyll Doofenshmirtz drinking a potion to turn himself into a monster in order to win a "Best Monster" contest. * The Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero episode "Rip-Penn" features Penn as Dr. Barzelby (inspired by Dr. Jekyll) who accidentally drinks a potion that turns him into a monster version of Penn's nemesis Rippen. * In the Rooster Teeth Animation RWBY, the book "The Man with Two Souls." Is a reference to the book. A sequel is called "The Man with Two Souls II: The Man with Four Souls." Webcomics and comics * The Glass Scientists by Sabrina Cotugno * Hoof Fellas * The Search for Henry Jekyll Category:Adaptations